Grant
The Grand Duke Confined To The Isle Duke is the son of The Grand Duke Of Owls, the villainous evil owl from 1992's Don Bluth's Rock-A-Doodle. His father was ￼brought back to life by the fairy godmother's wand, ordered by King Beast, who didn't to revive non-talked about villains, (non-Disney Villains) includingthe animals . It was confirmed that The Duke's nephew Hunch (Duke's cousin) did kill Duke in an act of sweet revenge because of The Duke's abuse to him. Now powerless and confined to The Isle, The Duke Of Owls ran a music shop called The Grand Duke's Music Mansion, where he sells music instruments of every kind. His henchowls were revived and confined to the Isle too. Lately, The Duke hatched a son he named Duke, slightly named after his first "royal" name "Grand". Who Duke fell in love with is unknown, but no doubt it was a female owl. Grant's Backstory The Grand Duke easier his son to be just like him. And like him, Grant delvoped every characteristics of his father like the most one: magical breath. But sometimes it wouldn't work, due to banned magic on The Isle. The Duke actual got use to living and liking The Isle. But his revenge grudge against his nephew Hunch remains. But Duke never found Hunch. But Duke also wanted vengeance on his most hated foe: the singing rooster Chanticleer. But it's confirmed that Chanticleer is in Auradon. He wakes up everybody there every morning with his super singing voice, alerting the sun. All of Auradon adored Chanticleer's singing. He was Auradon's alarm clock. Duke and his son's relationship was great, but most of The Duke could talk about is getting vengeance on Chanticleer. In which Grant couldn't stand, but he pretended to tolerate his father's complaining because he understood why he was, because being stuck on The Isle. The Duke calls the Isle a "bird cage" and vows vengeance. Grant attended Dragon Hall and bullied anyone who looked at him weird or even gossiped about him. And he was the new bully of Dragon Hall. Even some of the villain teachers were afraid of him. How Duke became a human was caused by Yen Sid who made a deal with The Grand Duke, by giving Yen a relaxing playing instrument. And so not only did Yen turn Grant human, but also Duke into a human as well. Duke's Music instrument shop was getting bussiness. But theives invaded The Duke's shop, it was orphans mice (the mean orphan mice from "An American Tail"). Everytime ose mice wouldey sneak toin Duke's Music shop, he would fly after them with force and theaten to take captive of He caught one of them and took capture of him by keeping him under his feet by using him as a foot stool. Duke admired his father's badness and as a human it was hard sometimes to adjust, but quickly Duke was bully to the core. Duke learned human fighting skills like karate and was a great cook and he even sowed too. Duke would sowed his vk friends' ripped pants or shirts for them. Category:Vk's Category:Magic Users